


Three

by LlamaKingWrites



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Not much to see just a domme giving the strap to her sugar baby, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaKingWrites/pseuds/LlamaKingWrites
Summary: It wasn’t the long, shining glass cock strapped on Nadia’s hips, but the look in her eyes that made Ariadne realize it was going to be a long night.





	Three

It wasn’t the long, shining glass cock hanging between Nadia’s legs, but the look in her eye that made Ariadne believe it was going to be a long night.

That's how she emerged from behind the divider, black lacy lingerie hiding everything and nothing at the same time, and a curtain of purple hair contouring her silhouette. In the orange sunset light her skin was glowing as if covered in magic. Her hips swayed as she approached the bed painfully slowly and the cock mimicked her movements as far as the leather strap allowed it. It was obscenely alluring to watch it, so much that Ariadne felt heat rising to her cheeks and forced herself to look away. She shifted on the bedspread, pressing her thighs together involuntarily and struggling to keep her breaths even as the two red eyes lurked all over her naked body.

"Impressed already?" Nadia's lips arched into a playful smile. "But I haven't even started yet, darling." She bent down and cupped Ariadne's face with both hands, leaning in but not close enough for their lips to touch. Velvet-soft locks pooled into her lap and with them, a heavy heat that made her crane her neck and steal a kiss.

Nadia withdrew quickly and straightened her back, placing one hand on her hip. "Let's not be greedy now, Ariadne." It sounded half a scold and half a tease, and it excited her all the more.

"I'm sorry." The magician folded her legs and kneeled obediently, but smirked as she raised her eyes at Nadia. "Will you forgive me?"

She felt her hum against the skin of her shoulder where she kissed then bit it lightly. "That remains to be seen." 

From the shoulder Nadia rose to the neck, trailing her lips up to her jaw and biting again, harder this time. She climbed the bed and leaning forward, dipped Ariadne until she was reclining on her elbows. The glass was slightly cold when it touched her leg and made her shiver.

The soft skin and the lingerie were a blessing under her fingertips. Ariadne's hands roamed all over Nadia's body and scraped lightly along her thigh, where the skin met the garter, while her lover planted kiss after kiss on her neck and chest. A bite on her breast made her drop her head back and open her mouth in a silent gasp, but it wasn't air she needed more of, it was Nadia. She raised herself and grabbed Nadia's nape, kissing her fervently. This time she didn't object, but deepened the kiss with a low groan and ran a hand along her side, down to the hip. Feeling confident, Ariadne took her hand and guided it to her opened legs. The Countess hummed amused and slipped a digit between her folds, into her wet sex. The slow, teasing motion of the finger made Ariadne moan shamelessly and roll into the touch.

"Nadia…"

"Lay on your stomach."

Hearing the command, she nearly whimpered at the jolt of pleasure she felt in her core.

Nadia left the bed and Ariadne hurried to settle as told, saving a pillow for later, when she will need to bite into something. Waiting for her lover, she grew more and more impatient with every second; Nadia was lubricating the cock, and she was taking her time. Whether or not she could touch herself was not specified, and Ariadne knew she'd get punished, but couldn't resist. She slipped an arm under her body to find her already swollen clit, and though she would have preferred her lover's tongue on it, she began circling the sensitive nib with urgency.

She didn't hear her return, only felt the mattress dip and her heart started beating faster. Wordlessly, Nadia climbed on top of her and pinned her arms down. She placed gentle kisses on her spine and with one hand, she caressed her thighs until the magician was squirming underneath.

"I don't recall telling you to not wait for me."

Beneath her, Ariadne bit her lip. "Sorry… But I want…"

"What do you want?" Nadia spoke against her skin, amusement in her tone.

"You." Ariadne answered immediately.

"Oh? But I am right here." She leaned forward and bit her earlobe, as if to prove she is there indeed. What a simple game she was playing! 'You need only ask.'

"I want you to fuck me. Please…"

The Countess made a pleased noise then kissed the skin between her shoulder blades. "You never forget your manners, my love."

As a reward for the satisfactory answers, she settled between Ariadne's legs. Her fingers dug into the skin of her ass, parting her cheeks and the next thing the magician felt was the flat of her tongue on her folds, running upwards in one hungry lick. The rest was a tease - the slow circles around her clit, the tip lingering at her entrance, only to disappear moments later. When Nadia put one finger inside her, curling it slowly, the motion only made her want more, not another finger, but…

"Put it in me, Nadi. Please, please, please!”

"That would be too easy, don't you think?" Nadia, bent her finger to emphasize her question. "Perhaps I can indulge you with that," She continued after a moment of thinking. "But I will fuck you well into the night."

That was an offer Ariadne could never refuse.

She began with a few gentle thrusts that came almost like a relief, then she picked up the pace without teasing her any longer. Her movements were steady, some tresses tickled her lower back at the same rhythm and it felt so good to be underneath her, to be filled by her.

"Fuck, I love you."

Nadia didn't stop but leaned on her completely, the cock sliding up to the hilt. "And fuck, do I love you." Her words were louder than a whisper, yet there was such an intimacy in the way she spoke them, as if no one else could understand them.

Teeth scraped over her nape, one hand locked her wrists above her head and Nadia began pumping into her, deeper and faster. The pillow came in handy as Ariadne shoved her face into it, whimpering and swearing and biting into it, wishing the pleasure would never end. With each thrust it seemed like she would be swallowed into the mattress, so she clasped her hands on the sheets until her knuckles whitened. The room filled with her moans as well as the sound of Nadia's hips slamming against her ass, and it kept going until the magician was a mess and the only thought in her mind was that she wanted to cum.

"Naaadia…"

"Hmm? Is there something you want?" She was panting as she spoke, and Ariadne imagined her flushed face, her furrowed brow, licking her lips and smirking as she tormented her lover in the best way possible.

"Can… I… cum?" Before Nadia could answer, Ariadne tensed as if turned to stone and was voiceless for a few moments, then her body went limp as a muffled cry escaped her lips. Nadia carefully pulled out and caressed her ass while she examined the glimmering cock and the already soaked bedsheets. Ariadne was still shaking when she settled beside her, gently pulling the pillow from her arms and taking her in a warm embrace.

Having caught her breath now, Ariadne looked over Nadia’s shoulder to the rising moon, and counted her mistakes. _Three_. And the night had just begun. 


End file.
